1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a laser device which has a laser-active solid that has passive Q-switching. The present invention also relates to a laser device having a laser-active solid, passive Q-switching and a pumping source to act upon the laser device using pumping light.
2. Description of Related Art
By contrast to actively Q-switched laser devices, in which the time of generating a Q-switched laser pulse is able to be specified in a simple way by a corresponding activation of the active Q-switching, the generation of a laser pulse at a desired point in time while using passively Q-switched systems is far more complex.